


shy

by otter_mimi



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, i swear that it will be in english someday:(, keonhee is a supportive friend, literally just youngho/seojo being all cute
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_mimi/pseuds/otter_mimi
Summary: "Seoho sintió su corazón siendo abierto. Parecía como si entre ambas miradas se construyera un puente por el que pasaban sus sentimientos, diciéndole a Youngjo cuánto lo quería."oSeoho era muy tímido, pero tal vez no era del todo imposible que algo ocurriera entre Kim Youngjo y él.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 7





	shy

Seoho era tímido. Todos alrededor suyo se lo decían relativamente seguido, y también que debía ser valiente y disfrutar sin miedo la vida que tuviese por delante. De todas formas, las cosas son más fáciles decirlas que hacerlas, así que no era tan sencillo como que un día para otro se levantara lo suficientemente valiente como para pararse frente a Kim Youngjo a confesar cuánto le gustaba.

—Suena como un buen plan —le dijo Keonhee, su mejor amigo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los ojos de Seoho se abrieron de par en par de sólo imaginar la cara de asco que pondría su hyung si se enterara de cuánto le gustaba a Seoho. Bien que era la persona más agradable y comprensible del mundo, pero eso no significaba que se iba a sentir bien sabiendo que un chico tenía un crush en él.

—Es todo, pero nunca podrá ser un buen plan.

—No seas tan pesimista, no tiene nada de malo intentarlo. Puedes recibir una respuesta afirmativa o una negativa; pero si sigues así, nunca podrás saber si existe esa afirmación.

—Es imposible que me corresponda, apenas sabe de mi existencia.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? ¡Exige estar contigo en todos los proyectos grupales del club! Vive diciendo que tu voz es angelical y que deberías ser la voz principal del coro, ignorando que yo soy la voz principal... Puedo jurarte que no es ajeno a tu existencia.

—¿Voz angelical? Acabas de inventar eso...

—No lo hice; ojalá lo hiciera. Todos en el club de Música creen que le gustas por cómo habla de ti.

Seoho se ahogó con su batido luego de escuchar las palabras de Keonhee. Preocupado, su amigo le ofreció un pañuelo para limpiar el contenido que se había esparcido por su barbilla.

Seoho, mientras limpiaba el desastre que se había hecho encima, miró al dueño de sus sueños, pensando en una oportunidad con él, y sintiendo su corazón latiendo a diez mil por hora de sólo pensar tomar su mano. Ni siquiera quería pensar demasiado en besar sus labios rosados, o poder abrazar el cuerpo que tan cálido y hogareño parecía.

Kim Youngjo realmente era su debilidad.

—¿Seoho? ¡Tierra a Lee Seoho! Youngjo-hyung está... mirándote mirándolo, ¿observándote observándolo? Seoho...

Keonhee movió ligeramente su brazo y Seoho, despertando de su ensoñación, se dio cuenta que Youngjo, desde casi el otro lado de la cafetería, lo miraba a los ojos con un brillo interesante y no clasificado, al menos no para Seoho. Éste se avergonzó de inmediato al ser atrapado mirando a su crush por su crush, y por eso sus mejillas no tardaron en calentarse y teñirse de un muy obvio rosa (tal vez más oscuro que un rosa convencional). Intentó bajar la mirada por lo avergonzado que estaba, pero por alguna razón, los ojos de Youngjo lo obligaban a no separar ese intercambio tan íntimo.

Seoho sintió su corazón siendo abierto, y casi cerró los ojos ya que, de alguna forma, parecía como si entre ambas miradas se construyera un puente por el que pasaban los profundos sentimientos de Seoho, diciéndole a Youngjo cuánto lo quería, y cuántas ganas de estar entre sus brazos tenía. Tal vez jugar con sus largos dedos, o hasta algo tan simple como cantar juntos en su tiempo libre. Tal vez comer en la misma mesa, juntar sus grupos de amigos, buscar oportunidades para estar juntos...

¿Desde cuándo Youngjo estaba en frente suyo?

—Seoho —dijo el autor de su rubor, sonriéndole dulcemente, provocando una sonrisa tímida de su parte.

—Hola hyung.

—Puede sonarte extraño, y algo fuera de lugar, pero... ¿estás libre después del club?

Los ojos de Seoho se abrieron y cerraron rápidamente, tratando de ver si toda esa situación era real. ¿Youngjo acababa de sugerirle encontrarse luego de clases? ¿No estaba soñándolo o algo similar?

—O-oh, sí, estoy libre. Aunque puedo preguntar... ¿para qué quieres o necesitas saberlo? No parece información útil.

Bien, Seoho no era muy bueno en las clásicas pláticas humanas, así que no podían esperar demasiado de su respuesta. Brusco, extraño, Seoho era así. Pero por suerte, a Youngjo no pareció molestarle; se veía más... ¿avergonzado? Seoho se sentía afortunado de poder ver esa nueva fase de Kim Youngjo.

—Quiero... Podemos... Uhm-

Youngjo pareció darse ánimos en voz baja, y Seoho sintió su corazón latiendo a diez mil por minuto. ¿Por qué Youngjo parecía que estaba a punto de pedirle...?

—¿Quieres ir a alguna parte conmigo? Como... en una cita. Como una cita romántica.

¿... una cita?

Seoho no supo que contestar, pero su corazón no quería dejar de latir como desquiciado, y sus mejillas respondieron por él cuando se encendieron de un color tan oscuro de rojo que hasta tal vez parecía que tenía fiebre. Seoho jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa llena de felicidad que quería asomar sus labios.

—Por supuesto que quiero hyung —murmuró, mirando la mesa que de repente de veía demasiado entretenida.

Por ese simple movimiento notó que Keonhee ya no estaba a su lado, y lo agradecía, porque no quería que su mejor amigo lo viera actuando tan avergonzado.

—¡¿Realmente?! —Youngjo se vio tan sorprendido que Seoho quiso gritar.

¡Lo había invitado a una cita!

—No esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, pero, ¿te espero después del club en la puerta?

—Está bien. Nos ve-vemos después Youngjo-hyung.

—Nos vemos pronto, Seoho-yah.

¡¡Kim Youngjo lo había invitado a una cita!!

**Author's Note:**

> bueno, por razones de seguridad me mudé a ao3♡  
> esta historia ya fue publicada en wattpad bajo el mismo nombre (_eyesonyoungjo)


End file.
